Orgulloso
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Mientras mira la graduación de su hijo Harry, Rubeus Hagrid solo puede estar orgulloso del hombre en el que se ha convertido.


Rubeus Hagrid estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

Eso era algo común para muchos padres, ya fuesen los padres biológicos o no, pero él solo podía ver con orgullo como su hijo se graduaba en Hogwarts y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore le entregaba su diploma.

Y todo porque el gran hombre había decidido escuchar a quienes le seguían.

Todavía podía recordar esa noche, la noche después de que los padres de Harry, sus buenos amigos James Potter y Lily Evans, hubiesen sido brutalmente asesinados por el auto-proclamado mayor Señor Oscuro de todos los tiempos, quién, aunque no lo sabia aún, había sido el responsable de su expulsión de la escuela.

Eso solo hizo la situación más personal cuando se entero, pero volviendo a ese momento todavía recordaba como Albus había empezado a tener dudas de que su decisión de dejar al pequeño Harry con la familia de Lily fuese una buena idea cuando Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de Transfiguración y quién ocuparía el puesto de abuela junto a Dumbledore como abuelo durante la crianza de Harry, le dijo por segunda vez esa noche lo que pensaba de la familia, los Dursleys. Tras unos segundos de silencio Albus Dumbledore les había dicho que no había revisado del todo el testamento, así que tal vez hubiese otras personas mejores para criarlo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el director le pidió hablar en privado, Rubeus había pensado que era para ver como estaba yendo la fumigación de las babosas carnívoras que habían aparecido la semana anterior. Entonces, nada más cerrar la puerta de su despacho, Albus le dijo que, debido a las estúpidas normas del Ministerio que todos se negaban a cambiar y a la influencia de cierto idiota llamado Bartemius Crouch, dos de los candidatos, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, eran incapaces de criarlo. Los siguientes en la lista, los Longbottom, acababan de ser atacados y era como si estuviesen muertos en lo que se refería a la custodia, así que solo quedaba un nombre en el testamento como posible tutor aparte de Petunia Dursley. El suyo.

Rubeus había pensado que era una broma, ya que dudaba que el Ministerio permitiese a un medio-gigante como él criar al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero cuando Albus le entrego al bebe y miro en sus ojos verde esmeralda, no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de emoción al darse cuenta de que era cierto. Dumbledore entonces consiguió su agradecimiento eterno al decirle que no estaría solo, ya que varios de los profesores eran padres o incluso abuelos y podía pedirles consejo sobre como criarlo.

La polémica no se hizo esperar, ya que no poca gente dudaba que estaba capacitado para el puesto simplemente porque no tenia muchos ancestros que fuesen Sangrepuras. Albus, afortunadamente, tenia la perfecta replica para su argumento: dado que Hagrid vivía en Hogwarts todo el año y su puesto como director le permitía percibir parcialmente todo lo que pasaba en el castillo y sus terrenos, eso significaba que estaría bajo su mirada vigilante o la de sus profesores cuando tuviese que estar en uno de sus dos puestos políticos.

Con esos rumores acallados, Rubeus pudo empezar a criarlo con ayuda del resto del profesorado, aunque Rolanda Hooch, la profesora de Vuelo y arbitro de Quidditch, fue quién le enseño más debido a que había criado a tres hijos, siete nietos y cuatro bisnietos previamente y, por tanto, era quién tenia más experiencia.

Sin embargo, fue Severus Snape, el nuevo profesor de Pociones, quién le hizo sacar sus instintos más paternales cuando le descubrió apuntando a Harry con una varita antes de lanzar un aturdidor cuatro meses después de que empezase a criarlo. Hagrid se había movido más rápido de lo que su tamaño parecía indicar y puesto su mano ante el hechizo, que no le afectaba pero que si hubiese dado a Harry podría haberle matado debido a su corta edad, antes de agarrar al hombre por el cuello y golpear su cabeza contra el suelo para aturdirlo.

Tras ello había llamado al director, quién llamo a la recientemente nombrada Jefa de la D.M.L.E. Amelia Bones para que lo detuviese. Aparentemente tenia pensado despedirlo dado que, a pesar de haber espiado para la Luz durante la Guerra y ser un antiguo amigo de Lily Evans, sus habilidades para enseñar su asignatura eran desastrosas, ya que no pasaba algún día en el que no hubiese un accidente que él acusaba a los "cabeza huecas" que tenia que enseñar cuando lo único que hacia era favorecer a Slytherin y insultar y despreciar a los alumnos de otras Casas. Sin embargo, tratar de matar a un bebe, porque no había forma que Snape no supiese que ese era un riesgo, era algo mucho más grave que requería medidas más extremas.

Debido a la naturaleza del juicio fue requerido el uso de Veritaserum para asegurar que respondía sinceramente tras hacerle un lavado de estomago para eliminar de su organismo posibles pociones que podrían neutralizar sus efectos. Las preguntas que Amelia le hizo eran básicamente dos, como conseguían los Mortífagos la Marca Tenebrosa y si era posible forzar a alguien bajo hechizos o pociones a aceptarla.

La respuesta a la primera casi hizo vomitar a los presentes pero fue la segunda la que provoco los gritos y protestas de más personas debido a que era solo una palabra: No.

La D.M.L.E. estuvo muy ocupada vaciando cerca de la mitad de los asientos del Wizengamot y enviando a sus ocupantes a Azkaban mientras los Inefables examinaban sus residencias en busca de artefactos usados para las Artes Oscuras, ingredientes ilegales para pociones y cualquier prueba de sus crímenes, de los cuales encontraron tantas que las insistencias del recientemente elegido Ministro Cornelius Fudge, que era el único candidato que quedaba tras la jubilación de Millicent Bagnold porque nadie quería a Bartemius Crouch en el puesto y Albus Dumbledore había declinado su candidatura, y de varios de sus asistentes de ocultarlo y permitir que _"miembros ilustres de la sociedad mágica"_ continuasen en las calles cayesen en oídos sordos.

Las posesiones y oro, con ayuda de los duendes ya que estaban más que dispuestos a ayudar a la caída de quienes los habían despreciado durante siglos, fueron repartidos entre las familias de sus victimas si se consideraban no peligrosos o mundanos. Entre esos artículos se encontraba una copa perteneciente a Helga Hufflepuff, que Dumbledore consiguió al declararla que era un articulo de interés para la escuela. Hagrid sabia que las únicas cosas que había pedido eran esa copa y un diario perteneciente a Lucius Malfoy, que un día llevo junto con el pequeño Harry a Gringotts antes de volver con solo la copa y el bebe.

No le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que la copa era solo una muy buena imitación, aunque la explicación del director era satisfactoria. Todo el mundo sabia que los duendes veían artículos hechos por ellos y vendidos a los magos como prestamos que tenían que devolverse tras la muerte del comprador, así que devolver no solo esa reliquia sino también la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que de acuerdo con Albus había sido vomitada por el Sombrero Seleccionador, y una diadema perteneciente de Rowena Ravenclaw garantizaba que los duendes te considerasen un aliado.

Por otro lado, como había logrado convencer a los duendes de darle replicas de muy buena calidad de esas reliquias con las propiedades mágicas atribuidas a las mismas era algo tan inexplicable como la desaparición gradual de la cicatriz que Harry tenia en la frente. A Rubeus Hagrid le resultaba frustrante que cada vez que cuestionase al director al respecto este solo sonriese, pero a medida que su hijo fue creciendo dejo de darle importancia porque tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

A lo largo de los siguientes años Harry creció y se convirtió en un chaval humilde aficionado al Quidditch gracias a Hooch y con el amor de Rubeus por los animales incomprendidos del Mundo Mágico. No solo eso, sino que su hijo desarrollo amistades con miembros de todas las Casas y tipos de sangre, algo que le hizo muy contento incluso si sabia que dos de sus amistades eran más fuertes que todas las demás.

La primera era con una alumna de Hufflepuff llamada Nymphadora Tonks, una prima del profesor de Pociones Sirius Black, a quién conoció cuando tenia cinco años. A pesar de su diferencia de edad habían forjado una amistad duradera por el hecho de que ambos eran parias, Harry por ser ser la persona con menor edad de la escuela y Tonks por ser una metamorfomaga. De hecho, cuando Harry empezó su primer año y ella su séptimo todavía pasaban tiempo juntos y, una vez que Nym se graduó, se mantuvieron en contacto gracias a Hedwig, el búho nival que Rolanda Hooch le había regalado por su noveno cumpleaños y que se había vuelto inseparable de Harry.

El regalo que Rubeus le dio cuando cumplió diez no era tan apreciado por el alumnado y ni él ni Harry podían explicarse porque. Después de todo, a todo el mundo le gustaban los perros y Fluffy no solo era lo bastante grande para ser montado, sino que carecía de agresividad y tenia tres cabezas para que más gente pudiese acariciarlas al mismo tiempo. Esto hizo que su segunda gran amistad, una hija de muggles de Ravenclaw a la que había salvado cuando un trol se coló en el castillo, se hiciese muy especial para él cuando fue la primera en atreverse a acercarse al enorme perro y acariciarle tras las orejas.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, se había hecho extraño que su hijo, que como sus padres había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, tuviese que vivir en las instalaciones de la escuela durante el año lectivo cuando tenia su casa tan cerca, pero a Rubeus francamente no le había importado ya que le visitaba todas las tardes y sacaba a Fluffy a pasear por los terrenos, una actividad a la que Hermione Granger y algunos de sus otros amigos se unían de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, la amistad entre Harry y Hermione tenia algo muy especial que le había hecho sospechar que no iba a ser solo amistad por mucho tiempo. Por tanto, cuando nada más recibir su diplomatura y un documento firmando por todos los profesores, incluyendo él y Rolanda, que le permitiría conseguir una Maestría en Magizoología, Harry se arrodillo ante Hermione y le propuso matrimonio, nadie tenia dudas de que iba a aceptar.

Cuando lo hizo y se besaron Rubeus y Rolanda empezaron a aplaudir, algo repetido por todos los presentes, y les dieron su bendición para casarse incluso si primero tenían que terminar sus estudios extra-escolares y encontrar una carrera.

Años más tarde Harry había sustituido a Hagrid, que ya estaba haciéndose muy mayor, como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas mientras que Hermione, que había estudiado Leyes, paso a la historia como la primera hija de muggles en conseguir el puesto de Ministra de Magia Británica.

Para su falta de sorpresa esto había ascendido el estatus de la familia Hagrid hasta el nivel que previamente tenían los Malfoy, pero Rubeus no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, como cuidar a Lily y a Rose, sus dos nietas, cuando sus padres no podían encargarse.

Los dos diablillos se quedaban con él en esos momentos y no dudaban en hacer su vida, y la del resto del profesorado y alumnos de Hogwarts, muy interesante con sus bromas mágicas, pero a Rubeus Hagrid le gustaban los desafíos y esquivar sus trampas y atraparlas mantenía su mente en buenas condiciones y impedía que se aburriese, algo que siempre les agradecería.


End file.
